heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: The Final Frontier
The CDF is desperate. Iron Skulls ships hiding in the rings of the gas giant Tulemon have scaped all attempts to dislodge them, and erected missile defenses which lock onto CDF transponders. They have had to resort to hiring mercenaries and refitting cargo ships, to find and destroy the pirate bases. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to reach then Iron Skulls missile ships and take them out. Expect resistance. Partaking *Holbenilord as the GM, but also assisting as Ladon, a Typhon with a Typhon Starship. *Toothless100 as Julma with a Salsene Battlecruiser. *...please leave your name, ship type, and ship name. GAME Vwoomf. You drop out of FTL, and two Zyrothan cruisers appear beside you. Ahead are the rings, and you detect heat signatures coming from between the rocks. I fire my Mass Cannons at the heat signatures; a 1 and a 6. One signature gets bigger and becomes lots of little signatures flying out in different directions. The other one fires a mass cannon at you, depleting your shields by 300. I roll a 6 to replenish my shield. What is a hit with a mass cannon then? I'll fire my lasers at the one that fired a mass cannon at me. I never said you could replenish your shield! :P Mass cannons vary in power. That ship loses its shields. Well I did :P I know they have different power, but what numbers are a hit with them? Lasers again on the same ship. Yours are 5 and 6. That ship is now on half armour, and it hits you, causing 300. 4 to replenish the shields :P I fire the mass cannons, rolling a 5 and 6. Bye bye spaceship! Ship breaks up into little molten bits. Ahead, you can detect radio emissions. What do they do? Are people trying to communicate with me? If so, I let them. It's all encrypted, and powerfully so. Bah. Can I crack it with my 6 Tech Skill? Roll two dice, under 6 is a success 1 and 2! (That's a total of... um... 3? :P) Well done, maths test passed :p They are discussing sending out their battleship. Hrrmm. Is there any way I can join the conversation? They will receive any unencrypted radio signal you target at them. I target an unencrypted radio signal at them. it is received. "Oi, you lot! If you like your battleship, as in, want to keep it in one piece, I suggest boarding it and flying the other way." Six cruisers appear and begin shooting you. 900 shields lost. Urp, that failed. 6 to replenish the shields. Then, I fly above the cruisers, and drop a Helium Bomb on them, rolling a 6. Good on you, but you can;t drop things in space. It falls towards the gas giant. They shoot it, and it detonates, completely destroying your shields. I roll a 5 to regenerate my shields, then roll a 5 and 6 for my Mass Cannons. (BTW, why are the two Zyrothan Cruisers doing nothing, and where is Ladon in his Typhon Starship? :P) I never said those cruisers followed you :P Ladon'll be there when you;re just about to die. You cause 800 damage to one ship's shields. They fire again, destroying your shields and causing you 300 damage. 6 to regenerate the shields. 6 and 5 for the mass cannons. One of the cruisers goes down. They deplete your shields again, and cause severe damage to the shield generator, then cause another 300 damage. That stupid Typhon better turn up soon. I've only got a couple of thousand armour. Two 5s for the Mass Cannon, and a 4 if I'm capable of even partially replenishing my shield. "Never fear!" An enormous spaceship made of rock appears, and comes between you and the cruisers. With a volley, it kills two of them. It attaches a power cord to your ship, giving you 300 shields. Hooray! Thank you Typhon! BTW, I didn't call you stupid about two seconds before you arrived. I roll 5 and 6 on the mass cannons. Also, you never scored my last hits. Erp, so i didn't. Those four take out another cruiser. The Typhon ship finishes them all off. I tell the Iron Skulls to board their battleship and leave. The battleship begins to head towards you, screened by cruisers. It's a Zyrothan one. Category:Games